


Say it with Flowers

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Drugged Sex, F/F, Sex Pollen, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: Batgirl has been tracking down Ivy for a rash of unusually petty crimes committed in her neck of the woods.  Unfortunately for her, the villainess has developed something of anobsessionwith Burnside's heroine.  Ivy, being Ivy, decides that the perfect way to deal with her feelings is to make her quarry obsessed right back.  And now she has Batgirl right where she wants her.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Pamela Isley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Say it with Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipvanwrinkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/gifts).



Boots very softly came into contact with the steel catwalk of the abandoned factory, too soft for her to hear. But the metal carried vibrations, picked up by the vines tangled around the safety rail. And they let her know. She got up and stretched. The wait was almost over.

Her slow steps made no sound against the metal steps as she climbed. Her visitor was moving slowly, stealthily as well; shining light in the darkened warehouse. Pamela Isley smiled as she willed vines that had crept around the building’s circuit breaker to flip it. Bright, florescent light bathed a miniature rain forest, recreated in Burnside. “My, my, my…”

The plant overgrowth throughout the warehouse shielded her, leaves and limbs twisting to provide cover, while her visitor was very careful to give the plants wide birth. Carbon dioxide from steady, measured breath indicated where she was, as did the feel of vibrations carried through the metal catwalk to the vines threading around it. That breathing began to pick up a little as metal creaked.

“Ivy!” Batgirl yelled. “Show yourself!”

“Hello Batgirl” Pamela said, stepping out of the shadows. She trailed her fingers across a vine-wrapped railing. She grinned wolfishly as she tensed and turned towards her, eyes narrowed. Pamela nonchalantly stretched out an arm, checking her manicured fingers. “You don’t sound surprised… expecting me?”

Batgirl just shrugged and raised her arms, gesturing at the greenery all around her. An old abandoned factory on the outskirts of Burnside, with all manner of exotic plants? Perfectly normal to jump to that conclusion. “I had an inkling. Plus you hadn’t covered your tracks very well—those mutant _Dionaea muscipula_ flowers at the last crime scene immediately implicated you.“

Yes, she had left a very noticeable trail. Pam only smiled. There was a slight tremor, brief, barely noticeable in her… _foe_. Her… prey? Batgirl’s eyes darted across the room; maybe scanning for danger, wondering if that sweet, floral smell was familiar.

The heroine focused on Pam again. “You’ve been busy lately. Why set up shop in Burnside?”

Pam shrugged. “Why not?”

“Knocking over small businesses is not like you.” Batgirl said tentatively, a little uncertain. She certainly wasn’t feeling quite right. Trying to get to the bottom of this, she was missing a big piece. “What do you get out of knocking over coffee shops?”

Ivy considered launching into a prepared speech to justify why she targeted a particular set of coffee shops for nighttime burglaries, something suitable for an ecoterrorist. But at this juncture… Ivy took a step forward, appreciating when Batgirl tensed up, ready to defend herself. “It got you here.”

A slithering vine over the side of the catwalk made Batgirl take her eyes off of Pam; the heroine immediately backstepped when Ivy took another step forward, demure smile on her face. Annoyed, and quite obviously _distracted_ , Batgirl demanded. “So you got me. Now are you going to come quietly, or am I going to drag you to the precinct?”

It was cute how she punctuated her point by pounding a fist against an open palm.

“Oh Batgirl…” Ivy said with a broad smile. “…you should know by now I don’t _come quietly_.”

The twitch on Batgirl’s face, that determined grimace softening for a brief moment, was obvious. She was breathing faster and hard her now, Pamela could tell.

“Oh my, Batgirl… you look a little _hot_. I need to keep the place pretty warm for all these plants, and I assume that outfit isn’t meant for this kind of heat.” Her voice dripped with patronizing mock concern, and she saw her _foe_ waver a little. “Maybe you’d feel better stepping out of it.”

Batgirl didn’t seem to notice her hand drift t the zipper in the front of her costume until she had pulled it down halfway, exposing pale skin, glistening with sweat. Ivy smiled, and very quickly, what little of Batgirl’s face not covered by that mask went red. “What are you…?”

She was cut off when Pamela’s hand fell on hers. She was breathing in rather hard right now, all manner of botanical aphrodisiacs and mood-altering chemicals. Enough to make her _suggestible_. Especially after repeated earlier exposure. Pamela leaned in very close, watching Batgirl’s eyes dilate as she breathed in her perfume.

Batgirl stubbornly grabbed the wrist of Pamela’s free hand as she reached up and began working on trying to figure out how to unfasten the cape from her shoulders. Pamela would have been impressed at how well she was resisting the dosage she’d received, if she wasn’t surprised and annoyed. Still, Batgirl clearly wasn’t quite sure of what she was doing, because she just held on, didn’t try to pry Pamela off or twist the arm or whatever. She leaned in even close, and whispered into Batgirl’s ear “You don’t have to get tough with me, Batgirl… you’ll feel more comfortable…”

She emphasized the point by pulling the zipper down all the way to the navel. Batgirl shrugged her way out of her jacket. Ivy looked her up and down, appreciating the sight. Ivy nodded, hungrily eyeing her. “Keep it up, we’re doing so well.”

Batgirl fumbled with her belt, letting it fall to the catwalk. She awkwardly kicked her way out of her boots and undid her pants, pulling them down to the ground, stumbling a little. Her body was glistening with sweat. Ivy stepped in, hooking an arm around Batgirl’s neck, pulling her close. She kissed her neck, felt the material of Batgirl’s sports bra testingly. “I’d like to see.”

Barbara paused, muscles tensing—that might’ve been a little too fast, they needed a little more time. Ivy stepped back. She gave a conciliatory nod, and grabbed at the front of her own bodysuit. “What if I show you mine, first?”

The way Batgirl was staring, Pamela figured they had a deal, even if it was unsaid. She pulled down her costume, letting her breasts hang out. She squeezed herself and let out a gasp. Unlike Batgirl, who wasn’t thinking straight, hadn’t planned this, Pamela moved slowly, teasingly, writhing and turning as she pulled her suit lower and lower. She leaned on the railing as she slowly removed her boots, then, faced away from Batgirl. A ‘come hither’ look over her shoulder let her know Batgirl was stuck, gripping the railing.

Ivy swayed her hips as she stepped out f her costume, holding it up and dropping it off the catwalk with a wicked grin. She wheeled around, left forearm across her chest, right hand covering her snatch. A tilt of her head and a smile conveyed exactly what she was hoping to do. _Your turn_.

Batgirl pulled her bra and panties off without an iota of the fanfare that Ivy had, holding her arms at he side, leaving herself completely exposed, except for the cowl covering the top of her head. Ivy rubbed herself, careful not to expose everything, as she said “Ooh, you look positively _dripping_.”

“Y-yeah…” Came a breathless reply.

“But you left the mask on, why?” Ivy asked, and Batgirl went rigid. Maybe she pushed a little to far, something deep down, past the aphrodisiac haze, was screaming inside her head _don’t let the villain see you unmasked_. Ivy could’ve backtracked, tried to coax Barbara, let her chemicals run their course.

She was not nearly patient enough for that now. She had _needs_.

“C’mon Barbara, you have nothing to hide from me.” The alarm bells were clearly ringing for Batgirl now, her eyes were wide, and after a pause, she tensed up, staring daggers at Ivy.

Batgirl, also known as Barbara Gordon, backed up, creating some distance and raising her fists. “You… how did you?”

“Remember a flight into Gotham, might’ve hit a little turbulence?” Ivy asked, gesturing with her left hand and relishing the fact that Batgirl’s eyes drifted from her face down, until she started speaking again. “You woke up on the tarmac, chalking it all up as a bad dream.”

“You!” The lights went on in Batgirl’s head. That had been when Ivy first got the idea for this—an unfortunate incident involving a prehistoric plant running amok at 30,000 feet left everyone aboard the plane unconscious save Ivy—and she realized she had a superheroine, a _bat_ at her mercy.

“I couldn’t quite let the plane land with an unconscious Batgirl in cabin—who knows, maybe they’d take another look at other suspicious characters aboard the flight?” Ivy shrugged. “So I had to track down the first set of bags with clothes that looked like they’d fit—and amazingly the ID on them matched Batgirl, sans mask.”

Batgirl shuddered slightly.

“I dressed you up, got you to your seat, and then got to thinking…” How could she use this to her advantage? Commissioner Gordon’s daughter was a member of the vigilante Bat-family—did he know? Grand plans fell by the wayside, because whatever the reason, she was ensnared. Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy, able to make any man hers with some choice words and gestures, and maybe a little chemical assistance, was hopelessly infatuated with Batgirl. “…and here we are.”

“You… and after all that, your plan was to lure me to a warehouse and make me do a striptease?” Batgirl was hurt, confused, aroused. Pamela had invested _months_ carefully monitoring her, finding ways to secretly expose her to things that would make her pliant. It was an involved plan, yes.

“I think we both know I want to go a little further than that, Batgirl. And so do you.” Ivy planted a hand on either railing of the catwalk and grinned, taking a step forward. “And…”

That was about all she got out because Batgirl leapt. She wasn’t thinking straight—hadn’t gone for her utility belt, just launched herself at Ivy. And that’s when the vines when to work. She was tripped, grappled, and pulled down. They reached from below and above, forcing her to a kneeling position, arms spread apart.

Ivy sauntered over, taking a knee to put herself at eye level when she reached Batgirl. Her guest thrashed, tried to escape, did nothing of consequence when Ivy pulled off that cowl, smiling at the mortified look on Barbara Gordon’s face. Twisting her fingers in Barbara’s red hair, staring into her green eyes. “We make a nice pair, I think.”

“What about Quinn?” Barbara said in between straining to thrash her way out. She was trying to play mind games, throwing out Harley to confuse her. Maybe hoping that somehow Pamela and Harley were monogamous? Ivy’s fingers drifted between Batgirl’s legs—she was _soaking_ , and the slight contact turned whatever Batgirl was trying to say with a moan.

“Me and Harley…she wouldn’t hold it against me. Might be fun to introduce you two.” She’d had that thought before, actually. During a long night of surveillance, she began to think about that meeting, and then she promptly distracted herself from actually spying on Barbara. “But first, I think it should be just the two of us.”

“Ivy…” Barbara wasn’t even looking at her, eyes locked on one of the vines binding her wrist.

“Tell you what…” Ivy said. Tracing fingers against Batgirl slowly, a slight touch that made her shudder completely out of proportion. “So we know I’m not taking advantage of you, I’ll let you go, do nothing at all, if you just look me in the eye and say ‘I don’t want this’.”

That got Batgirl’s attention. She started up at Ivy, eyes watering, face red. She _wanted_ to say stop, Ivy could tell. Every ounce of her willpower was pushing her to say that and hope that Ivy was a girl of her word. She wasn’t, but Barbara wasn’t putting it to the test, lower lip trembling, and managing to only repeat “Ivy…”

“’Ivy’ what, dear?” She kissed the other side of Barbara’s neck, feeling her tremble and shake, tasting sweat and feeling _want_. “Do you want me to stop?”

A simple, three letter word.

Barbara couldn’t manage that.

Ivy’s fingers slid in easily. Batgirl was _desperate_. She rocked her hips, against Pamela's hand. Involuntarily, perhaps. She whined and moaned and sighed, and Ivy shuddered herself—there was something about this, about making Barbara Gordon moan and grumble and while against her hand, that was making it hard to think straight. “You make such lovely sounds.”

Barbara was leaning into her, chin against Pamela's shoulder. She unconvincingly protested when her tormentor noted how much she was enjoying this, feeble denials intermixed with whines and sobs. Pamela took note of every little reaction—when she was unconscious on the plane she hadn’t reacted, leaving Pamela to imagine what she would respond to.

‘Nearly everything’ seemed to be the answer—part of it was definitely all the chemicals, making her aroused and sensitive and accommodating. But she still managed to determine if she ran her free hand _there_ while stroking _that_ place was something Barbara really liked. A gentle bi _te_ while doing those things just was to much for poor Barbara. ‘Poor’ Barbara. She tensed up and practically _screamed_ —Ivy had been careful to emphasize she needed the warehouse soundproofed when she hired the Carpenter to fix it up for this, but _damn_.

There might be noise complaints to take care of.

Barbara was panting and gasping against Pamela, every muscle slack until Pamela twisted her fingers just right and jolted her upright again. Barbara gasped when Pamela pulled her fingers free, looking _hungry_ and desperate. “Enjoy yourself, Barbara?”

She weakly, desperately responded “You’ll never get away with this.”

“You want me too, though.” Pamela said, well aware that she had already gotten Barbara hooked. She stood up. Barbara was practically frozen, staring at Pam… the parts of her now at eye level. “Like what you see?”

Barbara was trembling.

“I know you do. I had fun making you cry, Barbara…” Pamela leaned forward, running her hands through Gordon’s hair, kissing her forehead. “But I now I’m all worked up and I think it’s only fair you turned the favor…”

She draped her leg over Gordon’s shoulder, gently pulling her in closer by the hair. Gordon looked up in to Pam’s eyes. Those big, bright, watering eyes were so lovely.

“Come on Barbara,” Pamela began, holding Gordon against her. Barbara let out a whine that could’ve been an attempt at refusing, or just one of _need_. Whatever it was Barbara shut those beautiful eyes when Pamela said. “The night’s still young—if you get me off I’ll have so much more to show you…”

Barbara Gordon was _very_ good with her tongue.

There was need and desperation with how she licked and sucked and rocked against Pam. That caught her off guard—after all the resistance, Barbara suddenly going full-bore into it was _wonderful_. She was already almost painfully aroused. Having Gordon here at last, months of planning, stalking, and fantasizing realized had her almost as keyed up as Barbara had been with all those chemicals coursing through her brain.

And Barbara was _so_ good.

The vines slackened enough for Pamela to push Barbara to the ground, straddling her face, pulling her right up against her crotch. And Barbara did not break pace throughout the entire maneuver. Pamela’s teeth chattered and she tightened her grip in Gordon’s hair. She rocked her hips side to side and threw her head back.

She came with a wail and collapsed back, laying splayed out atop Gordon, gasping and laughing.

After a long time catching her breath, Pamela shakily rolled over onto her stomach. “Thank you Barabara. I enjoyed that.”

“Y-you said…” Barbara started. Flash flushed, pupils dilated. She wasn’t resisting any more. That was good.

“Yes, yes I did.”

Barbara continued to look up with _want_ and desperation, until something slithered and her eyes widened. “Ivy?”

“Relax…” Pamela said, resting her head on Barbara’s shoulder and cupping one of her breasts. Out the corner of her eye, she saw some more of the vines. She tensed a little when one ran along her back. “…I promise, you’ll love this.”

It wasn’t like Barbara had much choice in the matter.

The vines crept along their bodies, stroking and probing. Barbara opened her mouth to say something, when one of the vines went in. She shuddered when another pushed in between her legs. Pamela continued to play with Gordon as a tentacle snaked around her leg.

Yeah, tonight was going to be good.

Yeah, tonight was going to be good.

Pamela lifted herself up and crawled atop Barbara, who was thoroughly pinned by vines reaching through the floor grating. The vines wound between them, caressed them, and finally penetrated. Barbara let out a squeal when one pushed against her soaking wet pussy and forced its way in. Pamela straddled her, continuing to fondle her as green shoots wrapped around them. She bit her lip and moaned when one ran between her legs, against her folds. She’d done this plenty of times before in the prior months, fantasizing about having Gordon underneath her, writhing and moaning as she was fucked.

The reality was even better than the imagination.

Barbara moaned and writhed and arched her back as vines spread her open and forced their way in. By the end of tonight there was no chance of Gordon refusing her, no change that she could shake off the effects of all the pollens and saps filling her lungs and dripping into her skin.

She’d be as hooked on Ivy as Ivy was on her.

Part of Pamela was jealous perhaps. Again, all that effort and time, all the plans. And Batgirl had her hooked with no effort on her part.

She ground against the tentacle at her twat and pressed it against Barbara’s hips, while she shuddered and arched as she was being filled. There wasn’t any pacing or plan. Ivy just rode it all out, grasping and squeezing and pinching Barbara as she whined and tried to thrash and cried and groaned.

Ivy pulled the vine from Batgirl’s mouth, and she coughed and gasped and wailed; muffled when Ivy planted her lips against Batgirl’s; the taste of nectar on her tongue and the feel of Gordon gyrating and shuddering was enough to send her over the edge again.

The night passed too quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> For the curious, the mentioned plane incident is a reference to _Batgirl (Rebirth)_ # 6, wherein Batgirl teams up with Ivy to stop an allegedly dormant plant from tearing apart the plane they're on. And Batgirl does get knocked out in full costume, and somehow spontaneously changed back into her civilian clothes while Ivy grins in the background.


End file.
